leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Alola!!
|ALOLA!}} (Rica Matsumoto / Ikue Ohtani) |lyricistname=佐香 智久 |lyricistname_ro=Tomohisa Sako |composername=佐香 智久 |composername_ro=Tomohisa Sako |arrangername=Saku |arrangername_ro=Saku |albumtype=single |albumtitle=アローラ!!／ポーズ |albumtitle_ro=Alola!! / Pose |catalognumber=SECL-2135/7, SECL-2138 |recordcompany=Sony Records Japan |colorscheme=Alola}} Alola!! (Japanese: アローラ!! lit. Arōra!!) is the first opening song of the . It debuted in SM001, replacing of the . It was replaced by an arrangement of Aim to Be a Pokémon Master made to commemorate the anime's 20th anniversary in SM030 and returned from SM044 to SM060. Opening animation Synopsis is seen up a path, introducing himself, his partner, , and his dream of becoming a Pokémon Master with the series logo appearing moments later. Ash is exhausted and down as his classmates approach him to cheer him up and are all shown with their Pokémon, with terrified of Ash's Pikachu. Everyone is sliding down the spiral slide, but crash into one another after reaching the bottom and colliding with the Alolan Exeggutor, but get back up and they dance. A is out in the city but spots Ash, Pikachu, and racing down the street and, upon recognizing him, hits Ash with an attack before leaving. Jessie, James and are in a forest, but are captured by a and carried off as a appears. Ash and his friends are marching down the path in a row as Samson Oak tries to join with a dance, but is hit and knocked away by a . Ash and his classmates command their Pokémon to use moves as Lillie is holding a Pokémon Egg. Out in the forest, Ash attempts and succeeds in capturing a . Ash commands Pikachu to run and use on Mimikyu. Pikachu continues running and uses on , and , then runs alongside . The scene instantly changes and Ash is with , who flies off towards the moon and seconds later flies away from it. Ash and Pikachu use their Z-Move. At the Pokémon School, Ash and Pikachu look at the campus over the balcony in amazement. Ash is sitting on the roof of Professor Kukui's house looking out towards the ocean with Pikachu and Rotom. Characters * * * * * * * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * Officer Jenny * * Samson Oak * Lusamine (SM044-SM060) * (SM044-SM060) * Professor Burnet (SM044-SM060) * Wicke (SM044-SM060) * Faba (SM044-SM060) Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Rotom Pokédex) * ( ) * ( ; SM001-SM029) * ( ; ; SM044-SM060) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; Ride Pokémon) * ( ) * ( ; Alola Form; SM044-SM060) * ( ) * ( ; SM044-SM060) * ( ; SM001-SM029) * ( ; SM044-SM060) * ( 's; Snowy; Alola Form; SM044-SM060) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Samson Oak's) * ( 's; Silvally; SM044-SM060; evolves) * ( 's; SM044-SM060) * ( ) * ( ) * (Nebby; SM044-SM060) * (multiple) * (Alola Form) * * (Alola Form) * (Alola Form) * * (Alola Form) * * * * * (×3) Lyrics TV size ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | | "I'm from Masara Town. My dream is to become a Pokémon Master." "This is my partner, !" "Let's all go search for Pokémon with full force!" We won't get anywhere if we just stand around and wait The sun, the moon, Pokémon, that girl, They've all had head-turning adventures (Aye-yee-yah-yee-yah!) Shocking and startling, they're never ever gonna stop Looking here and there and everywhere, I can't help myself Come on, we can go on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on (Aye-yee-yah-yee-yah!) In the heated battle, I choose you! (In the heated battle, I choose you!) There, get 'em. I caught it! (There, get 'em. I caught it!) (Gooo!) Heartbeats firing up, dashing on hot like the brilliant sun (Yeah!) Courage seething through, shining upon us as we aim for the moon (Aye-yee-yah-yee-yah!) Come on, feel the maximum energy with your all From the top of your lungs, Alola! |} |} Full version ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | | "I'm from Masara Town. My dream is to become a Pokémon Master." "This is my partner, Pikachu!" "Let's all go search for Pokémon with full force!" We won't get anywhere if we just stand around and wait The sun, the moon, Pokémon, that girl, They've all had head-turning adventures (Aye-yee-yah-yee-yah!) Shocking and startling, they're never ever gonna stop Looking here and there and everywhere, I can't help myself Come on, we can go on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on (Aye-yee-yah-yee-yah!) In the heated battle, I choose you! (In the heated battle, I choose you!) There, get 'em. I caught it! (There, get 'em. I caught it!) (Gooo!) Heartbeats firing up, dashing on hot like the brilliant sun (Yeah!) Courage seething through, shining upon us as we aim for the moon (Aye-yee-yah-yee-yah!) Come on, feel the maximum energy with your all From the top of your lungs, Alola! Rushing out, sometimes leaving stuff behind But I'm never gonna forget this feeling It's always in my pocket, a never-ending excitement! (Aye-yee-yah-yee-yah!) Jumping towards a throbbing direction Riding the wave and the rhythm Come on, we can go on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on (Aye-yee-yah-yee-yah!) When our eyes meet (When our eyes meet) That's the signal of beginning (That's the signal of beginning) (Let's battle!) Brilliantly firing up, slack off and you'll get burned (Yeah!) Courage seething through, I've still yet to get stronger (Aye-yee-yah-yee-yah!) Come on, feel the maximum energy with your all From the top of your lungs, Alola! Aye-yee-yah-yee-yah-yee-yah, aye-yee-yah-yee-yah! Aye-yee-yah-yee-yah-yee-yah, aye-yee-yah-yee-yah! Aye-yee-yah-yee-yah-yee-yah, aye-yee-yah-yee-yah! Aye-yee-yah-yee-yah-yee-yah, aye-yee-yah-yee-yah! In the heated battle, I choose you! (In the heated battle, I choose you!) There, get 'em. I caught it! (There, get 'em. I caught it!) Brilliantly firing up, get back on your feet when you stumble Courage seething through, bursting out with a fiery blast (Aye-yee-yah-yee-yah!) Heartbeats firing up, dashing on hot like the brilliant sun (Yeah!) Courage seething through, shining upon us as we aim for the moon (Aye-yee-yah-yee-yah!) Come on, feel the full force with your all Power it up with maximum energy From the top of your lungs, Alola! |} |} Opening animation spoilers Version 1 * Jessie catches a . * catches a . * receives a Pokémon Egg. Version 2 * obtains a Z-Power Ring. * 's evolves into a * changes into a new set of clothing. * Ash and use . Variants # SM001 - SM029: The original animation. # SM044 - SM060: 's is replaced with and 's is replaced with . Ash's Z-Ring is replaced with a Z-Power Ring while now possesses her Z-Ring. Ash, , , and are now shown with Nebby, , , and Snowy, respectively. The scene of Ash getting attacked by is replaced with a scene of Ash picking up Nebby, causing it to cry. The scene of looking around now has the background change the location each time they move, including their food truck, Aether Paradise, and the Altar of the Sunne. During the scene where the main characters command their Pokémon, is replaced with Lycanroc using , is replaced with Marowak spinning its bone, Mallow's Bounsweet is replaced with Steenee using , is replaced with Charjabug using , and Lillie obtaining an Egg is replaced with her commanding Snowy to use . The scene of Ash capturing a is replaced with a scene of Lusamine, Wicke, and Faba walking along a bridge inside Aether Paradise while Professor Burnet emerges from a pond underneath. The Aether Paradise scene is followed by and which transitions to Type: Null evolving into and then Lillie in her new clothes. The scene of Ash and Pikachu using is replaced with them using . Gallery Group shots OPJ20 First Group Shot 1.png|First variant: the original shot OPJ20 First Group Shot 2.png|Second variant: Steenee, Snowy and Ash's Z-Power Ring are added OPJ20.png|First variant: the original shot OPJ20 2.png|Second variant: Steenee, Snowy, Ash's Z-Power Ring and Lana's Z-Ring are added OPJ20 Large Group Shot 1.png|First variant: the original shot OPJ20 Large Group Shot 2.png|Nebby, Lycanroc, Steenee, Snowy, Charjabug, Marowak, Ash's Z-Power Ring and Lana's Z-Ring are added Character cards OPJ20 Mallow 1.png|Mallow in the first variant OPJ20 Mallow 2.png|Mallow in the second variant; Steenee replaces Bounsweet OPJ20 Lana.png|Lana in both variants OPJ20 Kiawe.png|Kiawe in both variants OPJ20 Sophocles.png|Sophocles in both variants OPJ20 Lillie 1.png|Lillie in the first variant, afraid of Pikachu OPJ20 Lillie 2.png|Lillie in the second variant, hugging Snowy Team Rocket looking for Bewear OPJ20 Team Rocket A1.png|First variant: Team Rocket in a forest OPJ20 Team Rocket B1.png|First variant: Team Rocket in a forest OPJ20 Team Rocket C1.png|First variant: Team Rocket in a forest OPJ20 Team Rocket A2.png|Second variant: Team Rocket in their food truck OPJ20 Team Rocket B2.png|Second variant: Team Rocket in Aether Paradise OPJ20 Team Rocket C2.png|Second variant: Team Rocket in the Altar of the Sunne Protagonists commanding their Pokémon OPJ20 Attack Scene Ash 1.png|First variant: Ash's Pikachu using Thunderbolt OPJ20 Attack Scene Kiawe 1.png|First variant: Kiawe's Turtonator using Flamethrower OPJ20 Attack Scene Mallow 1.png|First variant: Mallow's Bounsweet OPJ20 Attack Scene Lana.png|First variant: Lana's Popplio using its water balloon OPJ20 Attack Scene Sophocles 1.png|First variant: Sophocles's Togedemaru OPJ20 Attack Scene Lillie 1.png|First variant: Lillie receiving an Egg OPJ20 Attack Scene Ash 2.png|Second variant: Ash's Lycanroc using Rock Throw; Ash's Z-Power Ring is added OPJ20 Attack Scene Kiawe 2.png|Second variant: Kiawe's Marowak spinning its flaming bone OPJ20 Attack Scene Mallow 2.png|Second variant: Mallow's Steenee using Double Slap OPJ20 Attack Scene Lana 2.png|Second variant: Lana's Z-Ring is added and her shirt's color is corrected OPJ20 Attack Scene Sophocles 2.png|Second variant: Sophocles's Charjabug using Discharge OPJ20 Attack Scene Lillie 2.png|Second variant: Lillie's Vulpix using Powder Snow Z-Move scene and final shot OPJ20 Ash Z-Ring 1.png|First variant: Ash charging his Z-Ring OPJ20 Ash Z-Ring 2.png|Second variant: Ash charging his Z-Power Ring OPJ20 Pikachu Z-Move 1.png|First variant: Pikachu using Gigavolt Havoc OPJ20 Pikachu Z-Move 2.png|Second variant: Pikachu using 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt OPJ20 Final Shot 1.png|Final shot in the first variant OPJ20 Final Shot 2.png|Final shot in the second variant; Nebby is added to the group Other scenes OPJ20 Slide Scene 1.png|First variant: the original shot OPJ20 Variant 1 Litten Scene.png|In the first variant, Litten scorches Ash's face OPJ20 Variant 1 Grubbin Scene.png|In the first variant, Ash throws a Poké Ball at a Grubbin OPJ20 Variant 1 Classmates Scene.png|In the first variant, Ash's classmates watch the capture expectantly OPJ20 Variant 1 Ash and Pikachu.png|In the first variant, Ash and Pikachu excitedly wait for the capture OPJ20 Variant 1 Rotom Scene.png|In the first variant, Rotom signals a successful capture on its screen OPJ20 Slide Scene 2.png|Second variant: Steenee, Snowy and Lana's Z-Ring are added OPJ20 Variant 2 Nebby Scene.png|In the second variant, Nebby cries and disturbs Ash and his classmates OPJ20 Variant 2 Aether Scene.png|In the second variant, Wicke, Lusamine and Faba are shown at Aether Foundation OPJ20 Variant 2 Burnet Scene.png|In the second variant, Professor Burnet watches Lusamine and the others OPJ20 Variant 1 Gladion and Type Null.png|In the second variant, Gladion and Type: Null quietly stand on a hill OPJ20 Variant 2 Lillie Scene.png|In the second variant, Lillie changes into her new clothes Trivia * This is the first opening theme not to have the opening text displayed at the beginning of the opening animation since OK!. * Alola!! is the first opening theme to return as-is after being replaced. ** While Aim to Be a Pokémon Master has returned twice as an opening theme, both times have been as a remix and with a different sequence altogether. * The first version of this opening strongly implies catches a , something that never occurs in the series. The capture is never explicitly shown, however. * A cover version of Alola!! appears in for Nintendo Switch. In the western release, it is simply titled Alola!, missing the extra exclamation mark.@BandaiNamcoUS Errors * During the scene where the main cast dances in the classroom, 's Z-Ring is miscolored. This is corrected in the second variant. ** In the second variant, 's Z-Ring is shown in her right wrist instead of the left during a few frames. ** In the second variant, all characters are missing their shadows, except for the Pokémon in the front line. * During the scene where Lana commands her , the upper area of her swimsuit is colored white instead of blue. This is corrected in the second variant. References External links * TV Tokyo (Japanese) Category:Japanese opening themes es:OPJ20 it:Alola!! ja:アローラ!! zh:阿羅拉!!